Newlyweds
by chairfan17
Summary: one shots of Chuck and Blair as newlyweds
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot of Chuck and Blair as newlyweds. I may make this a series of one-shots if I think of anymore stories**

"Can you believe we're finally married?" Blair exclaimed after she and Chuck slid into the limo and Arthur drove off.

"Blair, you've been saying that for the past two days." Chuck laughed.

"I know, it's just, I still can't believe it! I'm Mrs. Bass." She said excitedly.

"Yes you are, Mrs. Bass." He said before he kissed her.

"I just love the way it sounds." She smiled after she pulled away. She held up her hand so both of them could stare at her ring, which they did quite a few times since their wedding. "It looks much better on my finger than around my neck. And I'm so glad we went to Harry Winston yesterday and got actual wedding bands. Although I did like those serpent rings, these are much nicer." She laughed.

"As long as there is a ring on my finger telling the world that we're married, I don't care what it looks like."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic." She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Who knew?" He said before kissing her again.

"Hey," she pulled away and a smirk grew across her lips, "what do you say we have a little fun for old time's sake?"

"You sure?" A smirk now appeared across his lips.

She just answered his questions with a kiss, like she did in that same spot five years ago.

XOXO

"Will you tell me where we're going now?" Blair eagerly asked Chuck for the millionth time. They were on the Bass Jet and, apparently, almost at their destination.

"Guess." He smirked. This was just amusing him.

"Well, it has to be somewhere in Europe, considering how long this flight is, or maybe Hawaii, or some island that you just bought and I don't know about." All Chuck did was laugh. "Please just tell me. I swear Chuck, I will not sleep with you the entire time we're on our honeymoon if you don't tell me where we're going right now."

"Fine, even though we both know you're lying to yourself when you say that since you could not keep that promise. We're going to Tuscany." The slightly angry, yet really eager, expression on Blair's face softened. Both of them know what that city means to them. "I've always wanted to try again, and I thought, what better time than our honeymoon."

"Chuck. This is so thoughtful, but I thought you said the past is in the past."

"I did, but we can get a second chance at some things."

"I love you."

XOXO

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed as she spotted Harold and Roman while she and Chuck were leaving a café. "How did you know we were here? I was just going to call you!"

"Actually Charles called and told us to meet you here."

"Of course he did." She smiled and hugged her father.

"Blair, Charles, we're still very sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding." Harold said.

"It's ok. Everything happened so fast, we almost didn't have anyone but Jack at the wedding. I'm just glad we get to see you now."

"We do have a wedding gift for the two of you when you come to the château later." Roman started to say. "But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of the afternoon in Paris."

"Yes, that'll be wonderful, especially since we leave tomorrow."

"Charles didn't tell you?" Roman asked.

"Tell me what?" Blair looked questionably at Chuck.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise until tomorrow, but Harold and Roman are coming home with us so they can celebrate the holidays with us. We're staying at the château tonight then leaving tomorrow."

"Chuck, you did all of this?"

"Anything for my wife."

"You are amazing." She said before wrapping her hands around his neck then giving him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Mother." Blair looked away from Chuck when she noticed her mother and Cyrus walked into the dining room.

"Good morning sweetheart." Eleanor said before leaning down giving her daughter a kiss on top of her head. "I'm actually glad the two of you are here because there is something I need to discuss." She said as she sat down.

"What is it Mother?" Blair asked questionably as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Well, how do I put this? Um… the two of you have been, well, very_ vocal _lately." Eleanor tried to say as Blair practically choked on her food and Chuck just looked down in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Blair gasped after she managed to stop choking,

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Blair's mouth was wide open but Eleanor continued talking before either Blair or Chuck could say anything. "Now, we're not saying you have to move out or anything, we just think you two should be a little more conscience about the other people in this penthouse."

"Well, I'll have you know that Chuck and I will be looking for penthouses today."

"We are?" Chuck asked Blair questionably. She then gave him a look that made him change that question into a statement. "I mean, we are."

"Like your mother said, we're not kicking you out." Cyrus told his step-daughter and step-son-in-law.

"I know, but this will be good for us. We need our own home, for the two of us and our future children. We can't live at my mother's house forever."

"Well, I guess it is time the two of you did get your own home."

XOXO

"Tell me again why we're doing this? Just because your mother could hear us? I'm pretty sure our neighbors will be able to hear you." Chuck quietly said to his wife, who just slapped him across the chest. A real estate agent was showing them their fifth penthouse.

"We really should be living in our own penthouse. We can't live with my mother and Cyrus forever and I am not living at The Empire."

"What's wrong with The Empire?"

"Well, besides the fact that Nate also lives there, do you really want to raise our children in a hotel?"

"Hey, I grew up in hotels and I turned out just fine." He joked, but understood where she was coming from. He wanted to give his future children everything he never got as a child, which included a home.

"So, what do you think of it?" Paul, their real estate agent, interrupted their private conversation.

"It's nice, but not good enough."

"Blair, how many more do we have to look at? They're all perfectly fine."

"Mrs. Bass, this is the last penthouse I could find that had all of your requirements."

"Maybe we can just try looking another time. There might be another one next week." Chuck tried to tell her.

"No. We're looking today." She told Chuck before turning back Paul. "Isn't there another one we could look at today?"

"Well, there is something. It's not exactly what you're looking for but I fell that it might be a good home for you."

"I guess we can go see it."

XOXO

"Um, does this look like a penthouse to you? Because last time I checked this was a townhouse and we specifically asked to look at penthouses." Blair exclaimed as their town car pulled up to the last potential home of the day.

"I did say it wasn't exactly what you asked for." Paul tried to defend himself.

"You said you wanted to look at it. You may change your mind once you see it." Chuck tried to reason with his wife. He knew how stubborn she could get.

"I guess we could look." She rolled her eyes.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "After you." Paul said as he held the door open for the Basses, who were in awe as they walked in. "This townhouse has five stories. It's in a very good location, not far from the park. On the first floor you can see the two hall closets when you first walk in and at the end of the hall is a small sitting room. If you go up these stairs you'll be in the main living space."

Chuck and Blair made their way up the stairs and found that it was even more gorgeous than when they first walked in.

"Here we have the living room, which you can see has three French doors that open up onto the balcony that you saw outside. Over here is the dining room and through those doors is the kitchen. Would you like to keep going or is that enough?"

"Yes, I'd love to see the upstairs!" Blair exclaimed happily.

They made their way to the third floor, then the fourth, then the fifth floors, admiring every room they entered. Everything they saw was better than the last. As they made their way downstairs Blair stopped in the living room and pulled Chuck aside. "Do you think we can have a minute?" She asked Paul.

"Of course, Mrs. Bass. I'll be waiting downstairs."

As soon as he was out of earshot Blair turned to Chuck. "I know before I said I wanted a penthouse, but I think I changed my mind. I love this place. It has all of the room we wanted and even more and the location is great."

"I agree, I think this is what we need. It's perfect."

"That's it, we're buying it." Blair smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

A minute later Chuck and Blair made their way to the first floor to find Paul in the sitting room waiting for them. "So, what do you think?"

"We want it." Chuck quickly answered. "Whatever price the owner wants, that's what they'll get."

"Ok. We can go back to my office and fill out all of the paperwork." Paul said as they all made their way outside and to the town car.

XOXO

"I still can't believe it!" Blair said as she and Chuck walked through the elevator doors and into the living room of the Waldorf penthouse.

"You've been saying that phrase a lot lately."

"Well, I can't help it! We're married, we just bought our first home-"

"Are you pregnant too? That's the only other exciting thing that could happen to us right now." He chuckled.

"No," She laughed with him, "not yet. But, maybe we can change that. We could go upstairs and celebrate." She said pulling at the tie he was wearing.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said in a low voice.

"Ok, I'll be up in just a minute!" She pulled away and made her way to the table in the foyer, where she left her purse on the way in, to get her phone. "I just need to call the interior designer. She needs to start working on the townhouse now if we want to move in soon."

Chuck just rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. This was going to take a while.


	3. UPDATE

Ok so, I know I haven't written a new chapter for this story in a while and I just got a review telling me to update this story so...

Since I do really want to update this, because I really like this story and like writing it, PLEASE give me ideas for chapter. I need ideas for things CB might do as a newlywed couple, things you want to see them do (and it's all before Blair gets pregnant with Henry... which I did actually write something for that but I don't want to post it just yet because I feel like there should be more stories in between)  
So, I need you guys to give me ideas on what to write for this. Just give me a situation or whatever and I'll write about it (when I get a chance because I did just start school haha)

(I also want some ideas for my other story I'm Henry Bass so if you want to give me some for that story too I'd really appreciate it!)


	4. Chapter 3

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked out and headed towards the double doors at the other side of the room, stopping to say hello to everyone in her way since she was the boss's wife and everyone knew who she was. As she got closer to the doors she noticed the second most important desk, the first being her husband's, was empty. Chuck's secretary wasn't there. She would ask Chuck about that later, but first there were some last minute things they needed to discuss regarding their new townhouse. She opened the doors to find her husband sitting at his desk with some random woman, wearing low-cut and short dress, leaning over the desk.

"Hello Chuck." She managed to get out over the anger.

"Blair! I wasn't expecting you." Chuck's eyes immediately turned towards his wife.

"Of course you weren't." She said as she closed the door behind her and took another step into the office.

"I want you to meet my new, temporary secretary." He said getting up from his desk and walking over to his wife. "Blair, this is Michelle. She'll be here this week while Judy is away."

"Hi Blair." Michelle smiled. "Charles has told me so much about you." She smiled and held out her hand.

Blair hesitated, but lightly shook her hand. "It's, um, nice to meet you."

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to go finish a few things." She smiled before she left the room.

Blair turned around and watched Michelle leave the room. As soon as the door shut she turned around to Chuck. "Who the hell is that?" She said, angry, to Chuck.

"I told you, she's the temporary secretary."

"And who hired her?" She crossed her arms.

"I did. She's almost finished with school and she's actually highly qualified for the position."

"Fine. Since you're obviously busy here I'll take these papers from the designer home and we can discuss _this _later." Blair said before storming out of the office and straight into the elevator before giving Chuck a chance to say anything.

_Later that night…_

"Where have you been?!" Blair stormed into the living room as Chuck walked out of the elevator.

"I've been at work. I had a few extra things to do tonight." He replied, confused at the way his wife was acting.

"Oh yeah, a few extra things to do at the office." Blair rolled her eyes, mocking her husband.

"What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me? Try you!" She turned around and started walking up the stairs. "It's a good thing my mother and Cyrus chose to go to Paris this week." She kept walking up the stairs.

"Blair," Chuck ran up the stairs, trying to catch up with his wife, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" She said as she walked into her old bedroom and tried to slam the door, but Chuck stopped it.

"Actually, I don't. And I'd appreciate it if you informed me."

"Don't think I didn't see the way you stared at your new secretary this afternoon."

"Oh, is that what this is about?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Go get your pajamas because you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Blair, nothing is going on between Michelle and I."

"Oh yeah, then what was she doing when I walked into your office this afternoon?"

"She came in to show me some paperwork someone faxed over. It's not a big deal. I don't know why you're freaking out."

"I'm freaking out? I am not freaking out!" She angrily said as she sat down on the bed.

"Blair, what's actually going on here?" He said as he sat down next to and put his arm around her.

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I guess scared that the past could repeat itself."

"If you're worried that I'll leave you for someone else, you're wrong. You're my wife. I only want you."

"I know but, so much has happened. Every time things were good, something happened to ruin it. I don't want that happening now that we have everything."

"Blair, look at me." He said turning her face to his. "I love you, and only you. I will never look at anyone the way I look at you. You're my wife now and I couldn't be happier. You think I'd do something to mess what we have now? Especially since we worked so hard and have been through so much to get here?"

"Ugh, I'm so stupid." She put her head in her hands.

"You're not stupid, you're just determined to make this work. And it will."

"I love you." She said before Chuck leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: So I know this isn't my best writing, but I haven't written in a while so hopefully the rest of the stories will be better. I did get quite a few requests for stories so thank you so much for that! You guys can keep requesting stories too! I love that!**

**This one is a combination of two story ideas. Sparklyangel gave me the idea to write a story about Blair visiting Chuck at work and her being jealous of his attractive assistant and tvaloha gave me the idea of Chuck and Blair having their first fight so I combined the two and I hope you guys like it :)**

**I did get more story ideas which I will write soon. I also have a few ideas for I'm Henry Bass, which I will be writing too, but if you want to request ideas for that too that'd be awesome :)**


End file.
